The Doctors Sister
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: Owen kept Torchwood a secret from his sister for a reason. That reason was broken in the week weezenthia broke out. A bacterica created by the weevils to wipe out the human race. [Rated T for Language] - [Re-uploaded after Technical Difficulties]
1. It's only the beginning

**Hey guys! So, here is my newest FanFiction! I really hope you guys enjoy it. **

**The story WILL be based around Owen and his sister Skye. They'll be snippets (and I mean snippets) of Harcooper but not loads as:**

**That's not what the story is about.**

**I suck at writing the whole 'mushy' stuff.**

**If you have any questions or idea's Review, PM or – if you're on Twitter follow me: xRachelBrowniex or brownie981**

**Enjoy!**

The alarm echoed through the hub, causing a deafening racket. The five of them had crowded around a series of computer screens, frantically tapping away at their keyboards and pointing to a computerised map of Cardiff.

"Got anything?" Jack yelled.

"Yes! Newberry Secondary School. Major rift activity." Tosh affirmed.

"What!?" Owen bellowed.

"You ok?" Gwen asked sweetly, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"My Sister's there!" He shouted.

Owen ran through the cog door and headed out to the SUV's, unaware of what he had just let loose to the team.

"Any of you know he had a sister?" Jack asked, looking at the team.

They all shook their heads.

"Didn't think so…" Jack said casually before grabbing his blue trench coat and placing a gun in his holster.

Gwen and Ianto grabbed what they needed before joining the two maniacs who had already run out of the hub.

**A few minutes later…**

"I'm sending you the co-ordinates now." Tosh said through coms.

Once the coordinates came through they sped out of Torchwood and onto the streets of Cardiff.

They reached the school in a matter of minutes and Owen had jumped out of the SUV and run ahead before it had even stopped.

"Tosh has anything come through the rift?" Gwen asked, fastening an ear-piece to her ear.

"I'm not sure. It's definitely a creature but it's not one we've come across before." Tosh explained.

"This just gets more interesting by the minute." Jack said smiling before making his way towards the school entrance.

**[Skye's P.O.V]**

"And that class is how World War Two started." Mr Clover stated.

Everyone was half asleep. Most of us probably were.

I had my head on the desk and was looking out of the window – watching the world go by.

"Skye." Mr Clover said.

"What?" I asked bluntly, lifting my head off the table.

"I'll ask you again, please can you sit up and pay attention." He said sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

There were a load of 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' from the class.

"No-one else is." I said, peering around the room and looking at everyone's facial expressions.

They read: Bored. Bored, and oh look. BORED!

"Skye Harper – Detention!" He shouted.

"For…?" I quizzed.

I really was pushing it.

"For your appalling attitude." He replied firmly.

"Ok." I answered casually, leaning back on my chair before returning to my previous position on the desk.

I heard him sigh before continuing.

**15 minutes later…**

I still had my head on the desk and I was still as bored as ever. But, that was when I looked up as I heard shouting and commotion from outside the room.

"What the hell?" Mr Clover whispered.

He opened the door before a weird creature thing came running in the room holding a knife.

"Shit shit shit shit shit…" I muttered under my breath.

It grabbed Sir and dug the knife into his neck before he dropped to the ground dead.

"Shit!" I yelled.

Not long later a woman with dark hair came in.

"Everyone out!" She yelled.

I was about to follow her orders and leave when it cornered me.

"Well…crap." I said.

The woman noticed this and slowly made her way over.

"Jack! I need you in here now!" She yelled.

Who was she?

More to the point. Who was Jack?

A man in a navy blue trench coat came running in the room and immediately saw the situation.

I was panicking myself more by the minute.

What the fuck was going to happen to me? I thought.

"Gwen, help Ianto evacuate the building now!" The man who was said to be Jack yelled.

Gwen immediately ran out of the room.

Jack pulled a taser out of his pocket and zapped the creature until it was on the floor.

"Come on." He said gently.

I didn't move.

I wanted to, but I couldn't.

"Come on!" He said more firmly this time, pulling me with him.

Once we exited the building I noticed how chaotic it was everywhere.

Jack had wrapped his arms around me in protection and was leading away from the crowds when I heard someone yell my name.

At first, I had no idea who it was but then it became clearer and I saw who was yelling.

"Skye!" He yelled, running over to me.

"Owen?" I said with barely a whisper.

He pulled me into a hug and my knees buckled.

Owen lowered me to the ground and I broke down into his arms.

"Shh…Shh…Everything will be ok. Trust me." He whispered.

"Owen. Take her to the hub. Me, Gwen and Ianto will finish up here." Jack explained.

I'm guessing Owen agreed as the next thing I knew, Owen was picking me up 'Bridal Style' and carrying me over to the black SUV he was stood by earlier.

I dug my head into his shoulder.

"Owen?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He questioned.

"Being here."

**So, there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I want to get this straight now:**

**Skye does not know about Torchwood, The Doctor, Aliens – any of that. As far as she knows, the world is as normal as it can get. **

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Love to you all, Rachel :) xx**


	2. Amnesia

**Here's chapter two! Thank you for all the amazing support I've been given so far! Glad y'all liking the story. Tell me what you want to see in this FanFiction and I will be sure to make it happen in some way! – Don't be afraid to ask! **

**If you want, you can check out my Social Media:**

**Follow me on Twitter: xRachelBrowniex **_**or **_**RachelOfficial5**

**Follow me on Instagram: Rachel_Official5**

**Check out my YouTube Channel = Link in my profile :)**

**Also, check out my Ice Bucket Challenge on my other channel – Link also in my profile :)**

Once we'd arrived back at what Owen and Jack had called 'The Hub', Owen carried me through to a medical bay, completely ignoring the woman who was sat at the computer giving both of us a confused look.

He sat me down on the table and began checking me over.

"Owen…I'm fine." I whispered.

He ignored me and continued to make sure I was ok – which I was.

"No physical injuries." He stated.

"Told you." I muttered.

"How do you feel?" He asked me.

"Fine."

"And the truth…?"

I shrugged – that was the truth. I really didn't know how I felt. "Just tired." I said simply.

What was I supposed to make of this situation? Being nearly killed by weird alien-creature thing isn't quite what I call normal.

"Lie down and sleep. I'll come and check on you in a bit." Owen said before walking away.

**Owen's P.O.V**

I walked up to the computers and sat down next to Tosh who was still looking just as confused as she was when I walked in.

"Who's the girl?" She quizzed.

"Skye." I answered. This was awkward. "My…ur…sister."

"Is she ok?" Tosh asked sympathetically.

"Ur yeah, just tired."

At the moment Jack and the other's arrived.

"Everyone, rundavoo in my office. 15 minutes! Owen, with me!" Jack ordered.

"How is she?" He asked as we made our way back to the autopsy bay.

"Ur, physically fine. She's just tired." I explained.

"And mentally?" Jack questioned.

I put my hand in Skye's and looked up into Jack's eyes.

"Honestly Jack…" I paused. "…I don't know." I said with sadness.

There was an awkward silence which filled the room.

"You're going to wipe her memory, aren't you?"

Jack sat down opposite me, on the other side of Skye.

"I'm sorry. I'd offer her a job but she's only 15." Jack explained.

"She's capable! Just because she's young you immediately think she's not right for the team!" I argued.

"Owen, I'm sorry." Jack said.

"You know what Jack. You truly do underestimate kids!" I retorted before picking up Skye in my arms and carrying her out through the cog door and heading home.

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Everyone! My office!" I bellowed.

They all quickly gathered around my desk.

"Tosh, track Owen. I want to find out exactly where he and Skye are! Gwen, go round to see him, act normal and slip an amnesia pill in Skye's drink. She can't remember us! Ianto, go get us a pizza!" I ordered.

They all nodded before getting on with their set tasks.

Skye was not going to remember Torchwood! I wasn't even doing this because she was young. Or because I'm cruel. I'm doing this purely because she is a 15 year old girl with a normal life and I will do anything in my power to keep it that way. She doesn't deserve a life like this.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I didn't want to do this but I knew I had no choice.

I knocked on the door and waited.

At first I didn't think he would answer but then the door flung open.

"Guessing Jack sent you." Owen said bluntly.

"Uh…yeah." I said.

"You have the amnesia, don't you?"

"Owen, I know you don't want her to forget but you know Jack has his reasons." I explained.

"What, that he underestimates kids!?"

"That's what he said but I have a feeling that's _not_ the reason why he wants Skye to forget."

"Will you help me?" Owen asked.

"That's why I haven't done it yet." I reassured him. "Listen, will give her the amnesia pill but with my help, the two of us _will _get her to remember." I clarified.

"Sounds like a plan then. Do it…" He ordered.

I knew he still didn't want Skye to forget but at least he now had the satisfaction of knowing he would remember.

**The Next morning…**

**Skye's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. It was Friday so I still had a day left of school but apart from that I was happy.

I got ready and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I found Owen in there cooking.

"You aren't going to school today." He said.

"Uh…why?" I questioned.

"Don't you remember yesterday. You were involved in an incident at school." He explained.

I stopped to think for a minute. Something in the back of my mind was telling me something did happen but I didn't know what. I couldn't focus enough to remember.

"Oh, I don't remember." I whispered.

"It's fine. Listen, you'll be spending the day with me." He said sweetly.

"Don't you have work?"

"Uh…no. Day off." He said rather unsurely, putting his phone away – which he had been previously looking at.

I didn't think anything of his suspicious behaviour and carried on with my morning.

By mid-day we were walking down the Cardiff Docks talking. We sat by the water and were in silence for a few minutes.

"Listen, I know I wasn't as close with Dad as you were but…" Owen started.

"You remembered." I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Just because I wasn't fond of him – doesn't mean I don't miss him." He explained.

"I never said you didn't." I responded.

"I miss him just as much as you do. I want to give you this." Owen said.

He pulled a box out of his coat pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it to reveal a heart shaped necklace.

"It's a locket. Open it." He said.

I slowly opened it to reveal a picture of me and Owen on one side (Just a few months before he left for work) and the other side was the last picture that Dad ever had taken of himself.

"Owen-" He stopped me, putting his finger to my lips.

He took the necklace out of my hand and moved my hair away from my neck. I turned around and he secured the locket around my neck.

I looked back at him, my vision clouded with tears.

I felt a few fall down my cheek but Owen immediately wiped them away for me with his hand.

"We'll face today together." He said, pulling me into a hug.

**Jack's P.O.V**

We were all doing our things; Ianto was trying to get in touch with Owen who still wasn't answering. He should've been here way over 3 hours ago.

"Guys, you need to see this!" Tosh yelled.

We all ran over to Tosh to see her looking at the live footage of the Cardiff Docks. Two people were sat by the water.

"Is that Owen?" Gwen asked.

Tosh nodded.

"He's with Skye…" I said sighing.

It was obvious he would've been with her. Why did none of us realise that.

"Shall I go out and see if he's ok?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. And I want a fucking incredible reason as to why the asshole hasn't come in and I don't just – I was with Skye.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I slowly walked out to where they were. It looked as though they were both crying.

Owen was holding Skye in his arms and she had her head buried in his chest. Owen's head was resting on top of hers and I could see the tears running down his cheeks.

"Owen?" I asked lightly.

He looked up to see me and immediately tried to regain his composure, wiping away his tears.

"What?" He asked.

"Just wondered if you two were ok." I explained.

"What do you think?" He said bluntly.

"Is this about yesterday?" I questioned.

"No." He said simply.

"Then what?" I asked.

Owen remained silent.

"Today marks the 2 year anniversary of our Father's death." Skye whispered before looking hopelessly towards Owen.

"Owen, Skye, I'm sorry – I didn't know." I apologised.

"It's fine. I didn't tell anyone. Not even Jack so none of you _would_ know." Owen stated.

"Ur…Jack wanted to know why you hadn't come in." I said. This conversation was turning out rather awkward.

"You told me you had the day off…" Skye said.

"Not an official day off. But I deserve one." He explained to Skye.

"Tell him what I just told you." Owen said to me.

I nodded before leaving them to it.

When I arrived back at the hub they were all staring at me.

"He's taken the day off. Said he deserved one." I explained."

"He does not deserve a day off! He should be here!" Jack said firmly. "He's spending the day with Skye instead of fighting for the future of the human race. Is his sister really more important than our existence!?" Jack bellowed.

"YES!" I screamed.

Everyone looked shocked at my outburst.

"Did you know his Dad died Jack? Two years ago _today _his Dad died! That's why he's not in! He's grieving and being there for his sister! But you're to wound up in this job that you don't care that people might actually have life problems, that they might have lost loved ones – that they might want a fucking break from this job once in a while!" I yelled.

Jack was silent and I could see the guilt on his face immediately appear after I finished yelling.

"I didn't know…" He said in a low voice.

"No Jack you didn't. Because you _never _asked him once if he was ok or if he needed time off. Maybe Jack, just maybe – you need to be nicer to your team. Or eventually there won't be one!" I said firmly.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I felt bad now. More than just bad. Terrible.

I walked out of the hub and along the docks to where Owen and Skye were.

"Owen, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I apologised.

Owen smiled, showing he accepted my apology.

"I know you from somewhere…" Skye said.

**Skye's P.O.V**

"I know you from somewhere." I said.

"_Jack, I need you in here now!" _

School? Why was he there?

"_Come on." _

Why did he help me?

"_Shit shit shit shit shit…" _

The creature/alien thing.

"I remember…" I whispered.

Jack led us back to the hub where me and Owen where escorted to his office.

"Well, Owen's right. You do have potential." Jack informed me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"We could do with a young agile and intelligent field agent." Jack explained.

"Good for you." I responded.

"I'm offering it to you."

"Me?" I asked shocked. Jack nodded. "Why me?" I questioned.

"You're what I need. So, what do you say?" Jack quizzed.

"Then yeah. Why not." I agreed.

"Skye Harper, welcome to Torchwood."

**So, there we go! This is the longest chapter yet – 1754 words!  
Please follow, favourite and review. **

**Rachel :) xx**


End file.
